For 1000 Years Always By My Side
by Nao Hiragi
Summary: "…Kita bertemu lagi..apakah ini takdir ?" "Ku pikir ini bukan takdir, tapi memang kau yang selalu mengikuti ku, dasar menyebalkan.. menjauhlah dariku ..!"


Slaine berjalan gontai menuju sekolahnya ditemani bunga-bunga sakura yang tertiup angin, sebelah tangannya memegang sekotak susu yang ia bawa dari rumah dan tangan yang satunya lagi membawa tas sekolahnya. Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya. "Segarnya pagi ini.." gumamnya. Langkahnya sejenak terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Slaine !"

"hmm.. oh Harklight.. Ohayou !" sapa Slaine pada temannya yang memanggil tadi.

"Ohayou.. jalan mu cepat sekali sih, kau tahu aku lelah mengejarmu.." Slaine tertawa mendengar keluhan temannya itu. "Hahahahahah.. memangnya siapa yang menyuruh mu mengejarku hah ? Baka.." Slaine kembali berjalan sambil sesekali meminum sisa susu di tangannya. Sisa perjalanan mereka pun dihabiskan dengan membicarakan PR mereka dan bercanda mengenai teman-teman mereka hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah.

"Oii..Slaine kau tahu Professor Kaizuka ?" tanya Harklight pada saat makan siang. Slaine mengerutkan dahinya sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. "Hmm.. dare ?". Harklight menepuk dahi nya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Shhh.. kau lupa ? dulu dia adalah tetanggamu kan ? kau tidak ingat ? dia punya anak yang seusia dengan kita dan tingkahnya sangat aneh itu.. kau ingat kan ?". Slaine berusaha mengingat nya dan tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. "Oh..ya aku ingat ? kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas anak itu ?" tanya Slaine dengan nada enggan. "Dia akan kembali kesini, dia akan kembali ke Jepang, ayahku dan ayahnya berteman baik, ayahnya memberi tahu pada ayahku kalau anaknya akan kembali kesini. Yah bukan urusanku sih tapi, aku ingat sekali dulu anak itu selalu ikut denganmu kemana pun kau pergi hahahaah lucu sekali kalau mengingat kejadian itu hahaha.." Harklight tidak bisa menahan tawa di hadapan Slaine dan membuat Slaine kesal, "Cihh.. kenapa anak itu mau kembali ke sini, dia akan menjadi tetangga ku lagi sial sekali.. lalu aku harus menjadi pengasuhnya lagi ?" keluh Slaine. Harklight menepuk bahu Slaine dan menyemangati temannya itu. "Sekarang kau sudah besar, apa sulitnya kau berkata tidak bisa, kau kan punya privasi sendiri..lagipula ku pikir anak itu tidak akan mengikuti mu lagi kan ?"Slaine berpikir sejenak, kalau dipikir-pikir Harklight ada benarnya juga. Anak itu pasti tidak akan mengikutinya lagi. Kalau sampai dia masih mengikutinya lebih baik dia minta pindah sekolah saja pada ayahnya.

"Tadaimaa..!" Slaine melepas sepatu nya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, dia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah dapur padahal ibunya sudah menyambutnya tadi. Slaine merasa sangat lelah setelah berlatih sepak bola bersama tim nya di sekolah. Sesampainya di kamar dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya matanya perlahan terpejam dan mulai berpetualang di alam mimpi. "Slaine.." panggilan halus dari luar pintu membuat Slaine membatalkan mimpinya. "Ooh..Okaa-san.." Slaine membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati ibunya di depan pintu kamar nya sambil membawa bungkusan " Slaine.. maukah kau mengantarkan kue ini kepada tetangga baru kita, mereka baru saja datang dari luar negeri, ah sebenarnya mereka bukan tetangga baru.. kau pasti tahu siapa mereka." Kata ibunya sambil tersenyum, Slaine sedikit terkejut, baru saja dia membicarakannya dengan Harklight dan sekarang orang yang di maksud sudah hadir di hadapannya. "Kaizuka..? haaah. Kali ini mereka mau merepotkan lagi seperti waktu itu ?" Slaine mengeluh sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, mereka itu orang-orang yang baik, kau kan sangat akrab dengan anak mereka ?" Slaine tertawa hambar " Akrab ? yang benar saja ? Aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi .. baiklah kalau hanya mengantar kue tidak masalah asal jangan seperti dulu, sampai aku harus di ikuti oleh dia kemana pun aku pergi." Slaine mengambil bungkusan di tangan ibunya dan pergi menuju rumah tetangga nya itu.

"Waahh, jadi ini putra Dokter Saazbaum, kau sudah besar ya Slaine.. terakhir ku lihat kau masih berlarian membawa bola kemana-mana." Ujar nyonya Kaizuka saat mempersilahkan Slaine masuk ke rumahnya. Slaine memandang berkeliling, pemandangannya masih sama seperti saat dia berkunjung sepuluh tahun lalu. "Aku belum sempat bertemu ibumu, sampaikan maaf ku untuknya, nanti aku akan mengunjunginya jika aku sudah selesai membongkar semuanya." Slaine mengangguk pelan "Akan ku sampaikan, maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus membantu ibu ku.. aku permisi." Slaine berjalan menuju pintu keluar. " Kau tidak mau bertemu Inaho dulu, dia ada di kamarnya di lantai atas." Slaine berbalik dan tersenyum paksa, "aa..aah lain kali saja, ku pikir dia pasti masih lelah aku pulang saja" Slaine cepat cepat berjalan menuju pintu keluar, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan keluar dari rumah itu ada suara yang mengejutkannya.

"…Kita bertemu lagi..apakah ini takdir ?"

Slaine mematung sejenak dan membalikkan tubuhnya, dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya bersandar di dinding. Slaine tersenyum sinis dan memandangnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Ku pikir ini bukan takdir, tapi memang kau yang selalu mengikuti ku, dasar menyebalkan.. menjauhlah dariku ..! "

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu, aku menyukai wajah kesalmu itu." Ucap laki-laki itu, wajahnya tampak tenang dan datar. Sedangkan Slaine sepertinya memang tidak menyukai orang itu dan membuang muka di hadapannya. "Diam kau, Inaho Kaizuka.. selangkah saja kau berani mendekati ku, aku pastikan kau mati." Slaine keluar dari rumah itu dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya, membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan menendang keras tempat sampah di dekat meja belajarnya. "Kenapa ? kenapa dia kembali ? kenapa mimpi buruk itu kembali ? siaaal, siaaaal !" Slaine mengacak rambutnya dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Matanya terpejam, berharap ini memang hanya mimpi buruk, dan saat esok ia terbangun ia sudah lupa akan mimpi buruknya.


End file.
